Red Thread of Mine
by Nonsense-Shit
Summary: Life is never easy, unless you are dead. Rated T for now.
1. The Maiden Soothes The Beast

**Chpt 1: The Maiden Soothes The Beast**

"I don't care what happens to that dickhead. I want him out of my face and her to replace that dumb fuck ASAP."

"Levi, language. Please tell me you do not speak in this manner to your clients." Erwin rubs his temple, trying in vain to ward off the incoming headache caused by yesterday's _eventful_ accident. Of all things for Dita to screw up on, it was the most important file that was to be presented to court that day which Levi worked his ass off for the past two weeks to complete, clocking just a little over 40 hours of sleep.

Erwin was on his way to Mike's office when he heard the oh-so-wonderful tirade Levi was launching off. Glancing through the glass walls while passing by, the first thing that caught his eyes was… his handsome reflection. _Not bad, if I do say so myself. _He then directed his focus to the only two occupants inside.

Levi looked like a bear; a midget bear, but a bear nonetheless. His tiny paw pointed towards a coffee drenched table with loads of documents on it. Dita, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to piss in his pants if he has not already done so. _Oh boy, I hope Levi doesn't tear Dita apart limb by limb. It is always a chore to get rid of evidence._

Back to the present; Levi is giving all sorts of "legit reasons," he calls it. For one, Dita is a slow worker. Tell that snail to draft an agreement and you could probably go on a short holiday and come back and it is only half done. Two, although the dark blondie has people skills in which Levi severely lack, he is too terrified to speak properly to his superior. Miscommunication happens and things get screwed up on a regular basis. The third reason is the _most important_, Levi emphasised. That numbskull makes the worst coffee ever! Even Starbucks' coffee tastes better than that shit he makes.

"Alright, I get your point." Erwin raises his palm, motioning for Levi to take a break and let his tongue take a well-deserved rest. "But are you sure? Nile won't be happy about this, considering Petra has worked under him for quite a while now."

"Tell that old fuck to can it. I've seen the case stats and that old man has nothing to add to his resume in the past two years. Birds of the same feather should flock together. The two of them can go migrate to somewhere else and build a nest far away from me." Levi all but snarled.

"I will see what I can do. No promises though." Erwin took a sip of his now cold coffee and grimaced. "Petra is highly sought after by most of the attorneys in this company. I can only hope the next batch we are hiring will be half as efficient as her."

"Oh please. What has ever gotten in your way before? You even accepted that playboy's request of letting him choose his assistant. What can be worse than that? Every time I'm in the same room as him, I swear I could see hearts being transmitted to Hawkeye. I'm amazed she could tolerate his poor attempts at flirting with her." Levi said.

_I didn't know you could identify flirting when you see it _was on the tip of Erwin's tongue but deciding to spare himself the consequences, he just brushed off the comment with a wave of his slender fingers.

"As long as Roy does his job well, I don't really care. We're not in the military anyway. He can fraternise all he want and if Hawkeye doesn't give him the time of the day, who are we to care?" Erwin continued to sip his coffee.

Levi stared at him, seemingly unable to comprehend something. "I thought you hate to drink cold coffee more than anything else."

"Hanji made this."

Levi's eyes widened a tenth of an inch. "Are you sure you should be drinking that… whatever dubious liquid she concocted? I've tasted that woman's brew once and swore never to touch anything she made ever again."

Taking another sip, Erwin said, "She improved. Although I'm rather glad she decided to not make me her guinea pig anymore."

Make no mistakes, Erwin definitely loves his wife, but there is only so much he can take. From a lovely cup of hazelnut coffee to the unexpected rose syrup flavoured the next, his stomach can't take that much excitement. Erwin Smith is an intimidating man, with broad shoulders, tall build, and a stern face. But his stomach is the weaker than a new-born. Give the man a small plate of sweet chili and he will be replacing his usual seat with the toilet bowl.

"Good luck if another inspiration hits her like a truck. Don't bother inviting me to the party." Levi gave a back wave, turned to the door, planning on returning to his office and get some work done.

While strolling back to his office, Levi took the time to collect his thoughts. _Am I that hard to work with? I'm pretty sure my expectations are not THAT high. What's so difficult about handing stuff up on time, one with no mistakes? What the fuck was the HR department thinking of when they were conducting the interviews? Are we that short on manpower? Are we that desperate until the HR deemed them passable?_

Levi was so consumed by his thoughts, he didn't noticed the petite lady who was carrying a monstrous stack of files approaching and crashed into her.

"Watch where you are going! You f….." Levi trailed off after seeing Petra crouched down on the floor, trying to pick up the fallen files. _Good thing my mouth halted in time. I'd rather get my tongue bitten than to get kicked in the balls again. _A little shiver went down his spine at the memory.

"Sorry, Levi. I couldn't exactly see what was in front of me just now." Petra apologised.

Levi wordlessly offered to help her gather the files. "Why are you carrying so much stuff? Where are the all interns?"

"It's six in the evening, Levi, in case you hadn't noticed. All of them have already left." Petra tried to reach out to Levi's pile but he turned the other way and asked, "Where are you headed to?"

Petra gave a smile to his back, "The archive room. Nile tidied up his filing cabinets earlier on and decided these are no longer of any use to him." she supplied.

Levi gave a snort at that. "As if he has any new case coming in."

Petra giggled so cutely, Levi could feel a blush working its way up his neck. _Good thing for collared shirts._

"Thanks for helping me back there. Really appreciate it." Petra gave a bright smile to Levi, which in turn made Levi smile just the tiniest bit when they reached their destination.

"You're welcome. Good luck filing. If you need any help, just call me. I will be in my office working as usual." Levi offered.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't dare ask a renowned attorney like you to help out with a measly task like this." Petra teased him.

"Tch. Here I am offering some kindness and you tease me for it."

"Please, it's not your first day knowing me. Of all things to get offended by, it's me teasing you? Oh how the great have fallen!" Petra exclaimed.

Levi may not be able to see her charming face, but he definitely knows she is trying to hold back laughter. That shaking frame and tone was a dead giveaway.

"Whatever. You know where I will be." Levi turned and walked back to his office, feeling the old sensation of love blooming once again in his being.

_I guess I never did fall out of love after all._

—

A/N 1: This story actually was imagined with only Rivetra in mind. But I decided Royai would make a good fit in, albeit weird in the beginning while developing the new plot.

A/N 2: I know there is not much Royai in this chapter because I'm pretty much hooked onto Rivetra at the moment. It's taking over my life. But don't worry, there will be more Royai in the next chapter (more than this anyway). My feels for them are resurfacing.

A/N 3: I threw in some Eruhan because I can. I ship them pretty badly too, second to Rivetra in SnK.

A/N 4: Dita will always be a dickhead to me. Because if he and his smart-ass friend didn't go back to retrieve Ivan, Levi wouldn't had to order his men to dispose the corpses. I know this is relevant because in the manga, the bodies were not mentioned. BUT STILL! I CAN'T STAND HIM! Levi even parted with the badge (I do not know whose but I think it's Petra's because implied canon) to give that dickhead closure. Levi is definitely a man who has feelings but he doesn't express them explicitly.

A/N 5: Lastly, I don't drink coffee so I just thought of whatever I think would probably taste disgusting with the drink.


	2. The Maiden Tames The Beast

**Chpt 2: The Maiden Tames The Beast**

"Oi Erwin!" Levi stormed into his office and slammed the door shut.

"… And I look forward to seeing you next Thursday." The handsome man hung up.

Erwin turned his attention to Levi. "Just how do you manage to not wreck the doors? Do you have some kind of special skill? Because the last time someone tried slamming that door, he got fired within the next five seconds."

"Don't try to change the topic before I even start. Why the fuck is that shit head still in my office? He even had a mug of that shitty coffee readied on my table." Levi slammed his tiny paws hands onto the table, face shoved an inch too close for Erwin's liking.

Before Erwin could say _haven't you heard of personal space_, another handsome man burst into his spacious office.

"What's this? Why wasn't I invited to this gathering?" Roy made himself at home, plopping down onto the plush couches in front of Erwin's desk and propping his feet up onto the coffee table, hands folded behind his head.

"Firstly, shoes off. Secondly, this isn't a gathering. Levi showed up abruptly, almost destroying my door in the process. Thirdly, why are you here? Are you trying to escape paperwork again?" Erwin stared at him pointedly.

"Can't I take a well-deserved break? I just spent the past five hours haggl.. I mean, negotiating with the other party." Roy sighed, sinking further into the sofa.

"Really? I can't wait for Hawkeye to show up and bust your ass out." Levi smirked.

_Speak of the devil._ Hawkeye walked pass in all her glory; pressed navy business suit, polished heels, hair neatly clipped, and her signature expression. Roy was trying his best to be one with the couch, praying with all his luck hoping Riza doesn't see him slacking off in Erwin's office.

.

.

Riza walked in.

_Fuck._

"Sorry for barging in, Smith. But I believe Mustang needs to attend to his paperwork rather than trying to sneak away from me. Again." Riza eyed Roy, who was tip-toeing out of devil's range.

Roy froze up. Racking his brains for a believable excuse, his brain decided to malfunction at this point of time, leaving him in the lurch at the devil's hand.

Clearing his throat, Roy regained his posture and turned to address his assistant. "Who said that I was sneaking away?"

"If sending me away to get coffee to replenish your energy and coming back to find a note that says 'gotcha!' isn't certified as sneaking away, I have no idea what to classify that as." Riza deadpanned.

Levi gave a snort; the closest to a laugh he can get.

"I can't believe I was under that moron's charge before." Levi muttered.

"Fine!" Roy huffed, turning and marched back to his gloomy office, slouching with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Once again, I apologise, Smith. I will try to leash him up next time." Riza bowed a little, made her exit and followed her superior, making sure he doesn't run off to god-knows-where. Again.

Levi turned his attention back to the HR manager after a short silence.

Folding his strong arms together, he continues, "Let's resume business. When are you going to transfer Petra over to my office? If Dawk has a stick up his ass, I will replace it with a cactus."

Erwin gave an uncharacteristic sigh. "Nile is on urgent leave right now. His son got into an accident yesterday evening and has yet to give me a reply regarding this matter."

"That's none of my business and you certainly don't need his permission regarding staff placement. Hell, he doesn't need someone as capable as Petra by his side just to tidy up his moulding files!" he exclaimed.

Another sigh. _Why me?_

Turning back to his computer, Erwin said, "Go back and do some constructive work. Hound me anymore and I will take it as I've never heard your request before."

Taking it as a dismissal, Levi stormed out of the office, not bothering to close the door this time.

While Levi was hammering Erwin, Roy was having the time of his life (frantically) signing documents away. This is because everytime his pen pauses, he feels the murderous aura emitted by his beloved Riza.

"Aw come on, help me out here." Roy whines, unconsciously pausing.

Riza glared at him from the corner of her amber eyes, turning up her murderous intent a notch or two. Roy scrambled back to signing, not wanting her to add more files onto his ever growing pile as revenge.

"You of all people should know I do not have the authority to sign those documents."

"But you know how to sign my name." The whining continues. Riza was about to retort when Roy interrupted her. "Nobody is gonna find out about it if the two of us keep quiet. Really, I've never seen such forgery skill in my entire life. Do you have.. What's that called again?" he thinks.

"Eidetic memory." Snapping his fingers as he recalled the noun.

Riza restrained a sigh that was threatening to leave her.

"Just do your work, sir." Roy opened his mouth to argue but … "If you think now is the time to negotiate with me, I will say the ball was never in your court since the beginning. But if you insist on doing so, I _will_ dig out papers for you to sign just to _prolong_ your 'suffering' and make sure you finish it before the day ends."

Roy was lightning struck between mortification and betrayal. Resigning to his fate, he turned back to the stack, looking like a kicked dog who still thinks he is a puppy.

Riza resumed her work, mentally shaking her head. _Men. Or more specifically, Roy._

—

A/N 1: We all know Roy has no way of escaping from Riza. He's whipped.

A/N 2: Riza has no reason to carry a gun in this AU. So she diverts everything to paperwork which Roy absolutely abhors.

A/N 3: If you noticed, Riza never addressed Roy by his given name. *whispers* It's because it's only for intimate settings (○´3｀)


	3. The Maiden Enchants The Beast

**Chpt 3: The Maiden Enchants the Beast**

Levi can wait, but he wouldn't say he is a patient man. He has to wait for clients who have no sense of punctuality when they are late for meetings, after all, but that is inevitable; not everyone can the same. But he learns from there, on how to stretch his patience limit. He improved, of course. He has to! Otherwise, he would be losing clients left and right. Containing his scowl to a straight face expression while mentally chanting _fuck you and your problems_, Levi still has much to learn.

Levi has come a long way, having mastered the skill of waiting up to an hour, but never had he ever have to wait for four. fucking. days. He was at the point where if he hears Dita stutter for another minute, he will do an Auruo and bite his own tongue and die a pitiful death. He could just imagine the headlines tomorrow morning, "Acclaimed lawyer dies in an unfortunate accident due to tongue-biting." _What glory._

But before Levi managed to end his miserable existence, he heard a knock and lifted his heavy head. Like a ray of sunshine, Petra shined her way into his office, lifting up his desolated spirit.

"Sorry to interrupt but Erwin told me to report to you ASAP." Petra said with a smile.

Levi was overjoyed; not that his expression showed any hint of it. He _IS_ Levi after all. But in his mind, he was busy setting off fireworks in celebration of being released from having an incompetent assistant.

"Alright." Levi turned to Dita, "You may go. Erwin would probably want to debrief you on your next placement."

Dita looks like he was just released from a really, really long jail term. Releasing a breath he didn't realised he'd been holding, Dita was all too eager about escaping from Levi and his infamous temper. Excited about his freedom, Dita didn't notice Petra's little wave and practically ran out of the room, almost crying from joy.

Petra turned her attention to Levi and asked with an eyebrow raised, "Just what did he do to incur your wrath?"

"Nothing much. Just loads of shitty coffee and a coffee drenched file." he shrugged.

Petra bit her bottom lip in an effort to restrain her laughter. "I see one of your pet peeve hasn't changed. Hope there wasn't any additions while I wasn't around."

"You wish. Anyway, back to work. I'm sure you heard this from Erwin already but from now on, you are my legal assistant. If Dawk calls for you, tell him to go suck Dita's dick."

Petra chuckled, "Such eloquent vocabulary as always. If there isn't anything else extra that I need to know, I will be out there while Dita does the hand over."

"Once that broken player has finished, consolidate everything and give me a report. I can't understand a single word of his when he stutters. Like, every time." Levi grumbles, while typing away on his computer.

"Roger, captain!" Petra gave him a mock salute and marches out with the grace of a noob soldier.

Once Petra was out of sight, Levi hid his face behind his palm. _She is too cute for her own good._

And like always, much to his chagrin, Roy burst in like clockwork.

"And I see you have won over the maiden! A congratulation is in order!"

Levi shifted his fingers and glared through the gaps at the approaching man who was too annoying for his own good.

"Lay a finger on me and I will end you." He growled.

"Whoa! Why the grumpiness?" Roy took a seat in front of him, head supported by his fist. "I thought you were trying to get into her pants and you are one step closer now."

_What a shitty grin._

"Don't make me out to be like you, you flirt. I can keep it in my pants, unlike you." Levi resumes typing. "I wonder why Hawkeye even bothers keeping you in check." He mumbles softly, but loud enough for Roy to hear.

"Not my fault that I'm a babe magnet." His grin even wider now.

Levi decided to keep his mouth shout so as not to prolong this pointless conversation but Roy has plans of his own.

"If only she would just surrender her heart and soul to me." He sighs. "What I would do to have her putty in my hands and …" Roy continued babbling nonsensical shit until Levi couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you think you are holding her back?"

Roy shut up.

Taking it as a sign to continue, Levi decided to be charitable for once and elaborate.

"She can be so much more than what she is today. That lady holds a Masters in Law Degree, having graduated from St Rose University of Law; one of the best law schools in the entire country. Yet, she is stuck here only as a legal assistant, chasing after you day after day because you refuse to sign the damn paperwork and whatnots. I have no idea why she chose this path and I have no intention on asking her about it, but I find it an utter waste when talent isn't utilised to its full capacity." Levi ended his comment, not wanting to exceed his daily quota of words if he could help it.

For the first time since knowing him, Levi was seeing Roy not talking for more than two minutes.

_Did I hit a nerve or something? _Levi ponders.

"Yeah, you're probably right." And Levi has never heard Roy spoke so softly. He was kind of disturbed, wondering if some other soul replaced the Roy he knew. Just when he was about to reach over to smack the unknown out, Roy continued.

"I've brought this up to her more than once before but she always brushed me off. And I know for a fact that she hates to be questioned about her personal life, so I can't force it out of her unless I want her to hate me." A sigh escaped.

Levi didn't know how to give a suited response to that and saying anything compassionate was way out of his character, so he decided to end this 'heartfelt dialogue'.

"Whatever." Muttering under his breath.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Levi couldn't take it anymore. He could feel goose bumps all over his neck and arms.

"Get out of my office. I'm leaving for a meeting soon and I'm not letting some monkey stay in here while I'm away." He announced.

"Hm?!" Roy perked up. "How about asking Petra to stay in here with me instead? She is a keeper, if you know what I mean." He gave a conspicuous wink to his short tempered colleague.

Just as Levi was about to hurl the letter opener, Roy's maker made her grand entrance.

"There you are, Mr Mustang! I've been searching all over for you." Riza said sweetly, all the time smiling at Roy. Instead of feeling the supposed joy and happiness, Roy could feel himself sinking into quicksand; doomed never see to sunlight again.

"Hawkeye, I strongly suggest you to consider installing GPS on him. Saves time tracking his ass down and you know his whereabouts all the time."

Roy's face was a priceless _HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A REPULSIVE IDEA TO HER?!_

"I will definitely take that into consideration and see if it fits into my budget. Thank you for the intriguing idea, Mr Levi."

Roy turned to his Riza, this time with a face that screams _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LISTEN TO HIS SUGGESTIONS!_

Knowing he is defeated, Roy trudged out of Levi's office, mentally preparing himself for another earful. Not that he minds because Riza's attention would be all on him and he gets to listen to her lovely voice.

* * *

A/N 1: Levi is a happy man. For now.

A/N 2: So I explored their interaction in this chapter. Kinda fun. Words flowed quite smoothly. I totally imagined two babies talking to each other. Why the fuck do their faces look so freaking young?


	4. The Maiden Accepts The Beast

**Chpt 4: The Maiden Accepts The Beast**

It is not often that Levi made a choice with no regrets. With Petra as his assistant, work has been progressing smoothly. No half-assed agreement drafts, no uninformed meetings, no shitty clients turning up late; even taking a dump is smooth now. But the thing that puts the cherry on top, no more shitty coffee.

_Petra is a godsend_, he mused. Of all the six past assistant he had, none of them could compete with Petra's work ethics. Not even the ones he didn't fire. Gunther and Erd were excellent but they had to leave due to family reasons. _I hope Gunther's father is on the road to recovery and Erd's wife had a safe delivery._ Auruo may be a little unorthodox shit who tends to mimic his actions but he does his job well. _Seriously, I've never seen someone bit his tongue more than twice in one day._

"... And Mrs Bart is taking the morning plane tomorrow, Sir." Petra said.

Levi tuned his random thoughts out and focused back on Petra's words. "The fuck? That woman will be the death of me. Springing this demand on us when her plane is tomorrow morning?! We're not robots who runs on second-rate batteries. I wonder why the fuck did I agree to take up on her case." He asked himself.

"Maybe because she's offering a hefty sum to win this divorce settlement; she is filthy rich after all. I mean, have you seen that diamond ring of hers? I swear I got blinded by it when she was brandishing that limb." Petra grumbled, not that she's jealous of Boastful Bart's wealth but that woman was flaunting it right in her face!

"Have your robotic mechanisms malfunctioned? Because I remember distinctly that you didn't sleep for three days straight during college finals. Serves you right though, which idiot would walk in that deluge without an umbrella when his bag is FULL of notes?"

"It didn't and if I remembered perfectly, _you_ are the one who stole my _only_ umbrella. Not that it matters anymore but thanks for the much needed reminisce" He complains, not noticing the blush of guilt surfacing on Petra's adorable cheeks.

"Anyway, it seems like we will be enjoying the city lights from my office tonight." Levi took a glance at his watch.

"Good thing I didn't have anything planned this evening."

Levi never butts into other people's personal affairs, but hearing what Petra said left him fidgety for some unknown reason. While Petra head back to her desk to retrieve the company issued laptop and necessary files, Levi was left alone, wondering about Petra's life after they had parted ways even though he really should get started on the new agreement.

_It's been 10 years since then, _he calculates._ I wonder if she dated anyone after that. Wait, is she even single now?!_

While Levi was mentally panicking his pants off, Petra was back with her ammunition, ready for the war against time and frustration. Before Levi had the chance to open his big mouth and risked being labelled as a busybody, Petra ran back out, seemingly to have forgotten another piece of ammo.

Without Petra around to rein his thoughts in, Levi's imagination decided to overclock. Imagining absurd scenarios one after another before one even reached an outcome, a certified headache was on its way on the express route. _Why the fuck am I thinking of this of all times? I can't just ask her outright 'Hey, are you fucking anyone? Because I wanna fuck you right now on this damn table'. Omg, no no and absolutely NO! _

When Petra finally came back, she saw Levi already typing away at the speed of light. Having mastered the art of concealation, the intelligent woman seated before him couldn't tell Levi was battling his inner self. Poor Levi was raging war with his blood. With all his willpower, he forced it to go to the brain; preferably to the one above the belt.

Time passed slowly while the two worked their butts off. Only the sound of keyboards clicking, occasional pen scratching and minimal discussions could be heard over the noisy streets below on a Friday night. _If only I could claim overtime_, Petra sighed, unaware of her actions.

Levi noticed her sigh. Actually, he notice all of her; from the way she walks to the way she holds her pen; from the way she sits in the lounge is different from the way she sits while working; from the way she chew her food thoroughly to her habit of drinking using 2 straws. _She could suck other stuff.._, Levi's thoughts trailed off.

_URGH NOT AGAIN! _

"Throwing in the towel already, Ral?" He asked, in an effort to deviate from his original thoughts.

"Yeah. I wish there is a snow storm right now then all flights will be cancelled and we wouldn't have to keep this office warm and cozy through the night." Petra said, tone dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

Levi decided not to rouse the lioness any further, fearing for his life and sanity. _I would rather die than have Dita back. _It was nearing nine when Petra was running low on ammo. Her stomach decided to imitate a whale's call, alerting everyone in the vicinity.

Petra's blush was bright enough to illuminate the office and Levi was most definitely amused, the corner of his mouth curling upwards unconsciously.

"You know, we could always take a short break and go across the street for a meal." He suggests, not wanting her to have gastric problems in the future if she doesn't have any now.

"That will take up too much time. Why not I just grab us some takeout? Any preferences?" She asked, while getting her purse and coat.

"Anything is fine as long as it's edible."

"Alright. I'll be back soon!" Petra shoots out, eager to fill her crying stomach.

Once again, Levi was stuck alone. He tried to get more work done but his unanswered questions were overriding his cache. Instead of trying to fight a fruitless battle, he decided to do some stretches in his large office instead. Sitting and typing for long periods of time is awfully taxing for an old man like him. As he walked towards the empty space behind the couch where Petra was seated while removing his blazer and undoing his tie, he caught a glimpse of something familiar in her bag.

He knows it is rude to look into other people's stuff without permission but it isn't against the law to sneak a quick look right? Arguing against his better judgement, he took the small keychain out.

_Ah, she still have this_, he mused. _I thought she would have thrown this shabby little thing out a long time ago._

Levi was so caught up that he didn't noticed Petra was back with the chow.

"Hey thief, put that down before I hurt you real badly." Petra mock warned, leaning against the back of the couch with a smirk on her face.

Levi was ashamed to get caught in the act but he played it cool on the outside. Putting the memento down and willing himself not to get flustered, he turned to her asking for the food instead of apologising. Petra contemplated whether to punch the lights out of him or hand over the food like a good girl. Not wanting to write the rest of the agreement all by herself, she chose the latter.

_I shall get my revenge. Someday, but not today._

Gobbling down the fried noodles as though she hasn't eaten in two days, Levi was torn between telling her to _slow the fuck down_ and that there was a stain on her cheek. Once Petra was done devouring, Levi reached over and wiped it off, surprising Petra with his actions.

"Since when have you become such a messy eater?" Ignoring her look of shock and cleaning his hands with the napkins she swiped from the restaurant.

"Well excuse me but I have not eaten anything since breakfast. If I ate any slower, my stomach would have consumed itself."

Resuming work after clearing up and Petra brewing some of her precious coffee, Levi shifted his laptop to the couch as well. _Stupid chair, hard as a rock. Why does this company pinch on something that we sit on almost every day when they earn more than the government? _While incessantly typing through point 5.7, Petra received a call. While she excused herself to it pick up, Levi could hear _Hey long time no chat_,_ Aw how sweet of you to call me _and_ I miss you too. _

His unfounded worry was crawling back with a vengeance; not a good sign. He could feel jealousy seeping in; that's an even worse sign. Petra soon hung up and came back into the office. By this time, Levi was unable to focus anymore and decided to let it all go because _damn it_ if he let her go again.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Subtlety was never his forte.

Petra looked up from her screen, wondering where he was trying to poke his nose into.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, not my boyfriend."

Levi didn't know whether he should breathe a sigh of relief just yet.

"Got any?" He probed, unable to stop himself.

"Got any what? Got any boyfriend or got any lay?" Petra asked back, feeling annoyed for some reason but also curious because Levi was never one to butt into other's affairs.

"Both."

Petra isn't obligated to answer Levi's work-unrelated questions at all but he always held an air of authority, rendering her speechless at times. And what Levi wants, Levi gets, was what she learned a long time ago.

"No and no. Why questions like this all of a sudden?"

Ignoring her question and decided to go for the kill, Levi asked her point blank, "Be my girlfriend." And added, "Again." after some seconds.

It sounded more like a demand than a question but what would you expect from _Levi_. Petra raised her brow slowly, eyeing him as though he made another shitty joke. Levi stared at her, giving no hint that he made a joke, shitty or not.

_Okay, this is just weird._ _Why that question out of the blue? And in this kind of setting no less... How romantic_, she thinks sarcastically.

While Petra was taking her own sweet time thinking this through, Levi was sweating like hell, metaphorically of course. Determined to set his face in stone no matter what happens, he could only wait for her answer.

"Why?"

Levi was _this_ close to banging his head against the laptop, but halted himself because he has yet to back up his files. Composing his emotions while racking for a suitable response, he came up with nothing but the truth.

"Why, you asked? Maybe because I don't ask just anyone to be my girlfriend unless I have feelings for them? Feelings that never went away even after we broke up like a gazillion years ago?"

Dear little Petra was stumped to say the least. Sure, her feelings for the short man never went away but she never imagine for him to be the same. Living thousands of miles apart would only work so much and the workload in university is heavy enough to cripple them, leaving them little to no time to keep in contact.

"Oh." She said meekly.

"That's all? _Oh_, really?"

"I mean, um, why?" She asked softly, averting her eyes, afraid to make eye contact.

Levi sighed heavily. "There is no 'why'. It just never went away. Sure it became dormant after a few years but it never disappeared. Seeing you again for the first time in eight years awoken it from its sleeping state; and now seeing you everyday just amplifies everything."

Petra was sure she was blushing her hardest at his confession. Levi was never good at expressing emotions other than anger and frustration but hearing those words coming out from his mouth made her giddy from happiness. She didn't know only she could bring Levi out of his shell.

"Okay." She mumbles.

Levi thought he heard wrongly, so he asked her to repeat.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. Again." She laughs, unable to believe the guy who has excellent hearing managed to not hear the answer he hoped for.

Never one to openly show his feelings, Levi went back to typing, now relieved from stressing over Petra and her relationship status. Petra could tell this much though, he was fighting back a smile that was threatening to take over his face.

Without any extra thoughts clouding his mind, Levi and his capable assistant was able to complete everything by eleven. Petra was about to leave the office before him when he stopped her in her tracks.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"To catch the last bus before I walk five miles home."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll drive you home. It isn't safe for a lady to take the public transport or walk alone at such late hours." He argued.

Exhausted from an entire day of work and not wanting to walk in heels, she accepted his offer; not that he was willing to let her do either of her options in the first place.

It was a silent but comforting ride back, neither finding the silence uncomfortable. Petra was about to fall asleep when he reached her apartment. Assuring him she wouldn't fall asleep on her way up, Levi drove away only after seeing her enter the complex.

After a quick hot bath and changing into her night clothes, Petra slumped onto her bed. Before she could doze off, she heard _Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger_!, signalling she received a message.

_Have a good night rest. See you tomorrow_, _-L._ it said.

Taking a glance at her bedside clock, it was already five past midnight.

_It's today, you idiot. _Though before she could type finish, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N 1: Levi ain't the smoothest guy out there but, he has improved in a world without titans and shitty Sina.

A/N 2: Mrs Bart is Marquis Bart's wife, or soon-to-be ex-wife. Take it as some sort of shitty tribute.

A/N 3: If anyone has any questions, just drop me a message. Don't be shy, I don't bite. Much, anyway. (｀∀´)Ψ


	5. The Maiden Toys The Beast

**Chpt 5: The Maiden Toys The Beast**

It's been a month since Petra accepted Levi's confession. Their routine in office didn't change much; same old paperwork, same old meetings with shitty clients, same interns tagging around trying to pick up whatever they can learn aka Jaeger.

No one noticed the changes except dear old Roy. Picking up on how Levi stares at Petra 3 seconds longer compared to last time; how Petra hums a cheerful tune while brewing Levi's coffee and stirring it with a smile plastered on her face; and that air that surrounds the two of them while they are in the same room.

"They are definitely dating."

"What do you think you are doing, sir? Your break has ended 20 seconds ago."

"That's not important, Riza! Just look at them!" Roy insisted, eyes never leaving the subject of his curiousity.

Riza was not impressed by Roy's ninja skills. _Just how hidden does he think he is when his entire head can be seen through the glass walls?_

While Riza was trying to find a way to drag Roy's ass back to his office, Roy continued to be a hawk. Cold and focused eyes strained on his prey, monitoring their every motion until he swipes in for the kill. Just when Riza was about to do it the old fashioned way of dragging him by the collar, Levi shot a menacing glare to that dumb ass who had his nose pressed up against his sparkling glass wall.

Before Levi managed to flip him the finger, Riza smacked Roy's head hard and good. If Levi was horrified at that nose stain before, he is absolutely disgusted by that face print now.

"Ow! What was that for? I was busy jotting notes for blackmail material against that shorty and now you have hit it all out." Roy muffled while he was massaging the pain out of his face.

"Instead of noting useless information, you could be finishing up on that non-disclosure agreement due in four hours." Riza deadpans, her patience running out fast when _his_ client has been rushing for the document since three days ago. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. _Riza can guarantee that if she breathed any harder, her lungs would burst; and she would make sure all the blood spurts onto Roy's gaping face.

"Oh fu –! I forgot all about Darius Zackly and his nonsense!" Roy ran back to his office once he realised how deep of a shit trouble he was in. He couldn't blame Riza for not helping him this time as only he was allowed to have access to this file; not that he could ever blame her because really, she saves his ass every single time. If he had a lesser assistant, he would probably forget all his appointments, submit documents a week too late, the usual office work which usually involves paperwork and not surprisingly, forgetting male clients names.

"_Why do you remember their names anyway? I don't see you bothering with the female ones_." She recalls him saying that to her once.

"_It's not that I want to remember their names. It's just you who remembers ONLY the female ones_." She retorted, preventing him from accusing her of remembering other guys' name.

Shaking her head at the memory, she could only repress a sigh. Knowing Roy since she was a teenager, the consolation she had was he never flirted with the married ones._ Thank god for that_.

Taking her own sweet time walking back, Riza took note of the changes in their department, especially the new interns that arrived two months ago. Armin sitting near his supervisor, studying the files Hanji dumped onto his desk; Sasha eating chips when lunch was over only ten minutes ago, crumbs all over her worksheets; Connie blindly snagging a chip or two with his left hand while typing with his right; and a few others currently not at their desk.

To her credit, she remembered their names even though it wasn't necessary. The capable blond had never interacted with any of them other than the usual 'good mornings' as she had her hands full with her work and supervising Roy. To be honest, Riza wouldn't mind having an intern or two if she had the time. She likes to impart whatever knowledge she has learned so far and she likes to learn new things too. _There is always something new to learn. And if you are Roy, new females to meet._

Upon reaching Roy's office, she could sense something awry. For starters, the man isn't present. Second, all documents were untouched as last seen.

Puzzled, she asked Hanji who was standing nearby. "Zoe, did you see Mustang? He was supposed to be back ten minutes ago."

"Hmmm? I think he got a call from Zackly. That or he went to take a dump." Hanji laughs, remembering how Roy made a face when Levi made a shitty joke after lunch one day.

After walking around the building looking for her prey, Riza's temper was rising to a dangerous level. _I told you forty minutes ago that report is due in four hours and you pull this disappearing trick?! Of all documents to toy with, you toy with the one that has our bonus riding on it._

Riza was entertaining the thought of castrating poor Roy when she saw him entering into his office. Restraining herself from breaking into a sprint, she brisk walked towards her superior, mouth poised to launch into a tirade when she spotted a small bouquet of dark pink roses sitting daintily on her neat desk when she walked passed. Stopping to pick it up, she glance at Roy who appears to be focusing on the task at hand. Bouquet in hand, she walked into his office, ready to get his attention by waving the flora around.

"Before you reprimand me, today is June 11." He said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to disappear when you ought to be completing your work." She placed her hands on her hips, careful not to crush the lovely bouquet.

"Riza, you know I always give you flowers on this day. How could I break tradition? And consider that bunch an appetizer; a small bunch like that is not enough for a wonderful person like you."

Riza doesn't know if she should be blushing like a schoolgirl or fuming because he has yet to finish up his work with the approaching deadline. Deciding both are bad sides of a coin, she went back to her desk and continued from where she left off before lunch break, mentally reminding herself that knocking Roy out is a bad idea. At least until he finishes that confidential agreement.

Riza knew Roy is very talented and efficient if motivated but she is kind of shocked that he managed to finish a 12 page agreement under 3 hours; managing to avoid a showdown with Zackly and securing their bonus by another thirty percent.

"Not that I'm impressed with your speed but I've never seen you move so fast since Madam Christmas chased you after you toppled her wine cabinet. Just what spurred you on this time?" Riza asked, really curious although she is terribly relieved he met the deadline.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be late for our date tonight. Not when I've made reservations three months ago." Roy said while stretching his stiff muscles, rolling his shoulders to ease the ache.

"Since when did I agree to tonight's date?" She raised one perfectly drawn eyebrow.

"But Riiiiiiiiiiiiza..."

"I really am curious. Who agreed on my behalf? Hmm?" Riza grilled him, not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing her agree to his date so easily.

Roy began to slip into depression. His perfect plan for the evening was a romantic candlelight dinner, followed by a leisure walk in the park since he knows she likes to take walks; especially on weekday nights because it's quieter. And he will insist on sending her back and hopefully, a good night kiss to end it all. Not that Riza will give him a kiss in the first place but a man can always hope.

Riza will never admit it but she likes to see Roy putting in effort to win her heart because it proves that he isn't wooing her just to get into her pants or that she is just a target for a one night stand. _If he did that, I will make sure his little Roy will never stand ever again._

After seeing him wallow in despair for another five seconds, Riza decided to put him out of his misery.

"Finish up the other confidential agreement before five. It's due tomorrow." Riza turned to get back to work. But before she walked out the door, she threw a glance at Roy over her shoulder, "And seven leaves me enough time to prepare for dinner."

Riza didn't need to see Roy to know that he currently has his hands high up in the air with a toothy smile on his handsome face. _If he smiles any wider, his molars are going to drop out _is what she thinks, but she couldn't hold back a small smile from appearing.

* * *

A/N 1: Roy boy! Such a sweet little flirt.


	6. The Maiden Abandons The Beast

**Chpt 6: The Maiden Abandons The Beast**

It was a bright, sunny day. The clouds were there but little enough to allow enough sunlight to filter through and shine everyone's way. Everyone's way except Levi's. Recounting the past week's event, calling it _disastrous _would be an understatement.

Petra's dad fell while climbing the stairs and broke his leg. Being daddy's little girl even though she's already a full-fledged adult, she couldn't help but worry all day long. Seeing his girlfriend so distraught made Levi uncomfortable, thus convinced her to take a few days leave and go back to take care of her dad. Initially, Petra denied she was worried sick about daddykins until Levi called her out; names in documents were mixed up, her hair had a different parting everyday, her clothes was probably picked out in the dark, and her coffee had the taste of salt in it.

"Go back and see your dad before you start having dark eye circles that would put a panda to shame." Levi said when he saw the amount of concealer being applied onto her face. "I don't want to spend my time in the cosmetics department thinking how many bottles of concealer to get for you when the creepy salesperson stares at me like _I'm_ the one who uses it."

Glad that her leave got approved quickly and Levi didn't mind her leaving his side for a short while (even though the truth was he felt lonely even before she left), she hopped onto the next express train headed home. She could just imagine her dad toning down the seriousness of his injuries in his emails. He never liked to burden her with his problems; when Petra was in college and university, she only found out that her dad was working three jobs to fund her studies when she went back for a surprise visit. Patrick Ral had always insisted on visiting her apartment thus she never went back before, but seeing the unpaid bills and the emptiness of the fridge made Petra feel so guilty.

The moment she reached home, bursting the door open and seeing her dad's leg in that monstrosity of a cast, she was wedged between her choice of giving him a piece of her mind and giving him a big hug. Choosing the latter first, she walked to the couch and hugged her dad saying, "I'm home."

Leaning back to examine his leg, she said, "Just what part of this is _just a small injury and it will heal in a few days_?"

Patrick could only grin a sheepish grin and scratched his nape while Petra smiled wryly.

The week passed quickly. Petra helped tidied the entire house from top to bottom; scrubbing the floors, wiping the windows, changing the sheets and curtains; all so that her dad lives in a clean environment while healing, although she didn't wax the floor, not wanting him to slip and fall and break something else. And of course, Patrick got to enjoy his daughter's cooking. It's been a while since the two of them ate together, with Petra working a few towns away and Peter managing his small shop. It may not have the standard of a Michelin star restaurant but they always enjoyed simple fare cooked with love, warmth and the comforts of home.

While Petra was enjoying her time back home although really, the reason she went back is because of her dad, Levi was having _the time of his life_. That is, if having Jaeger as his temporary assistant is something... good. The poor intern had the luck of getting ahead in his group, with Levi mentioning that _this is a head start to let you know how the real world taste like_. A head start indeed.

Petra was supposedly Eren's supervisor but now that Petra is on leave, he has to report directly to Levi; known as "Short Bomb" (from Angry Birds) to those at the bottom of the food chain. Sasha mentioned once during lunch, while she was eating a steamed potato in the pantry and the crumbs landed on the table, the crumbs evaporated the moment Levi laid his bionic eyes on them.

Of course nobody believed her. How could crumbs just evaporate?!

Eren had never been so wrong in his entire life. Currently praying to all the gods and deities he can remember from all over the world, he tried not to let his legs give way under Levi's scrutiny. It's been three minutes since he entered the office. Two minutes 30 seconds since Levi checked through the documents he prepared. One minute since Levi started staring at his huge emerald eyes. Oh what he would give to have someone barge in and save his poor ass from being fried. If only Levi would just show a tinge of emotion; an eyebrow twitch; a frown; tightening of his jaw; ANYTHING BUT THAT SCARY STONED FACE!

As if the gods heard his desperate prayer – desperate indeed –, Levi huffed a small huff. _Better than nothing, I suppose, even if it is a poor imitation of Mr Mike_.

Not letting up his stare, Levi flipped open the file and pointed to a few areas. "This, this and this. Rephrase the entire thing so it doesn't seemed like a juvenile wrote it." Flipping to another page, he continued. "Remove clauses four and eight. It's redundant."

This carried on for a few more pages, Eren taking down notes on what to amend and what to remove, not wanting to make the same mistakes and incur any more of Levi's notorious wrath. When Levi was finally done, he closed the file and slide it across the glass table.

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"Do you think I would close the fucking file if there was something else I want you to amend?"

Eren gulped, "No, sir" He said weakly.

"Overall, it is a shitty effort. Just what have you been learning in law school? Or were you catching twenty winks during lectures, dreaming of your future girlfriend?"

"... No, sir."

After eyeing Eren's fidgeting posture for a good length of time, Levi dismissed him, but not before saying, "It is a shitty effort. But not shitty enough to not make me not sign your timesheet."

It may – actually it is – sound like an insult to anybody else, but to Eren, it was a compliment. While Petra may be kind and gentle, guiding him slowly through his internship, she doesn't hold back her words. And she assured him it is only because her superior is a hard ass so she has to fight fire with fire, and if the situation calls for it, a figurative head-butt. Often hearing how Petra bitches about Levi when he's out of sight, she also praises him. His true meanings are always hidden beneath cuss language and an even worse attitude because he thinks he will lose respect from juniors if he's all _friendly and carefree, like a certain Mustang_.

"Thank you sir! I will leave it on your desk if you are not here when I knock off." Eren all but a toothy grin on his face.

Waving him off, Levi muttered a small "Whatever" but suddenly remembering a thought, Levi said a little louder than normal, "And stop it with the 'sir'. I'm not that fucking old. Call me 'sir' one more fucking time and I will fucking wring your neck. Got it?"

Eren could only gulped at the 180 degree attitude change and rushed out as fast as his feet could take him.

Levi turned back to his computer, trying not to rub his temples because this means he has no choice but to do the will & estate planning of Shabi Inocencio by himself. Sneering at the thought of that pompous brat who _accidentally_ commented about Levi being vertically challenged, how hard Levi had prayed that asshole gets stuck in a manhole and died a miserable death in there before his will is completed. He had actually planned to let Jaeger have a shot at this but after seeing the mistakes he'd made with the previous document, Levi wouldn't risk his sleep count by the days. The mistakes made weren't so bad that he would resort to shredding the entire thing right in his face, but it would take some time for Jaeger to amend everything to his standard for approval.

_Of all the shitty timings for Petra to have an emergency back home. I swear, if that Shabi shit jabs at my height again, I'm shoving this binder up his ass, contract be damned!_

Levi practices professionalism; but when the other party is an over-aged brat who hides under his daddy's skirts while bragging about his fortune and masculinity when he couldn't even lift a briefcase containing air AND makes fun about his lack of height, Levi would drag Petra to his meetings and let her deal with these idiots. Not that Levi is hiding under Petra's skirt – not that he would mind – but let's face it, the 'Petra Charm' is much more appealing than whatever shitty charm Levi can ever emit. The 'Petra Charm' has the amazing power to make the puss– men she meets become more mature and civilized, making Levi suspect at times she is a witch in disguise because even he himself got bewitched by her. _And I didn't even put up a struggle_.

Not that all these happenings were disastrous enough for Levi to take cover; but when you have a new neighbour who lets his fucking bird fly around the estate pooping wherever it likes, everything is shitty. The worst part was the damned fowl had taken a liking to his balcony! Every night he sees bird shit on the railings, the floor, in the fake flower pot at the corner, EVEN ON THE GLASS DOOR. HOW THE FUCK DID THAT DAMNED BIRD POOPED ON THE DOOR?! Imagine the horror he experienced when he first saw that long strip of shit, hardened on his ex-sparkling door, figuratively screaming, "I'M HERE! LOOK, I'M HERE YOU ASSWIPE!" Levi spent a good three hours scrubbing and disinfecting the disaster area until his neighbour told him she could smell the disinfectant all the way from her unit.

Shuddering at the bad memory, Levi went back to work, half thinking of calling Petra once he's done. Deciding he needed to take a break anyway, he picked up his mobile and was about to press the speed-dial she's on when his phone rang. Seeing the selfie she took with his phone when the screen brightens up, he smiled a little, feeling his mood lift up a little already.

"Not taking care of daddykins?" Is his way of greeting.

"Hey, how do you want me to take care of him when he has already turned in for the night? Sleep beside him?" Levi could detect playfulness in her tone.

"That's quite disgusting to be honest. Although I wouldn't mind if it was me." He smirked.

Petra could hear the smirk. "You sure sound happy today. Everything went well?"

"On the contrary, everything is shitty. But I guess hearing my girlfriend's voice cheered me up quite a bit. When are you coming back again?"

"Three days later, after I accompany my dad to his next appointment with the docs. He may appear nonchalant about it but I bet he's nervous like a kid on his first day in kindergarten."

Levi snorted, "Well, remember to bring some candies to pacify him then. Make sure he brushes his teeth before bed. I'm sure you don't want him to visit the dentist just to pull those cavities."

"Yes Mama Levi. Anything else I should take note of?" Petra said while laughing softly, not wanting to wake her dad up.

"Just one more thing. Get your ass back here ASAP. I can't 'guide' the brat properly when I'm handling a gazillion cases." He complained.

"Oh shush. Just admit it, you like my ass that's why you want me to go back ASAP."

"Yeah, that too if it makes you happy."

"You know… if you like asses so much, how about having Dita back by your side? He is a full-fledged ass, isn't he?"

"Hell no. Fuck no. The only ass I want is yours"

"I'm flattered, your honour."

"Well, your honour has to get back to work if he doesn't want to spend the night in the office. I'll call you when I get back if it isn't too late."

"Alright. Be careful. Don't the unknown scare you." Petra giggled, imagining Levi shaking in his pants.

"Don't worry. I will pretend I'm hiding under your skirt, all safe and sound."

Ooooh if only Levi could see Petra's blush light up the whole room.

"Whatever! Bye!" She hung up in a fluster.

Feeling his mood significantly better than before the phone call, Levi got back to work, intent on hearing Petra's lovely voice before he sleeps.

* * *

A/N 1: I had so much bullying Levi. /evilme


	7. The Maiden Shuts The Beast

**Chpt 7: The Maiden Shuts The Beast**

When Roy said he introduced him to a potential client, Levi knew there was more to it than it seems because he is Roy Mustang, a mastery of trickery, just like Loki. _Either that or I'm watching too much Avengers, _which explains why Levi is sitting at the same table as his ex-girlfriend, Rico Brzenska, the bitch who dumped him for Ian Dietrich because _he is richer_.

_Wrong tense now_, he snickered mentally. He liked Rico before, but after seeing her dump him for money, he was eternally grateful to Ian because he will not spend the rest of his life together with a money-digging wench whose hands cannot stay away from his wallet. Now that Ian is as rich as a beggar after his business failed, Rico abandoned him for greener pastures. I just hope I'm not next on her list.

Seated with the posture of a lady, taking small sips of her earl grey tea with while holding the cup with her pinky raised, Levi could only think of one word: Faker. _Why on earth would she even engage me to be her lawyer when Mike is just next door? Right... Maybe because Nanaba looks more intimidating than Petra, especially when she doesn't smile._

Finally putting her cup down, Rico looked up at Levi with a small smile on her face.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it, Levi?"

_Not long enough for me, that's for sure_ is what is on his mind but his mouth decided it's not worth the trouble so he said, "Yeah. Long time no see."

"As you have heard from Mustang, I'm engaging you to help me settle my divorce papers with Ian. I knew this day would come but he lasted longer than I expected. What a relief."

_She levelled up her 'Bitch Mastery'_.

"Shall we get down to business then, Ms Rico?" He asked formally.

"Levi, please. Don't treat me so formally. Just 'Rico' would be sufficient."

_Are you fucking dense or what? Can't you tell I do not want to be anywhere near you?!_

"Alright since that's what you prefer." Levi complied, not wanting to make a fuss over something trivial and give her another topic to drag around.

While discussing 'business', Rico wasn't as cooperative as Levi hoped she would be. She kept trying to shift topics unrelated to her case and probing Levi about his personal life which he absolutely hates. Because one, he hate nosy-parkers; two, it's his PERSONAL life and he isn't obligated to share it with someone he deems unworthy of knowing; three, this is a business setting, not some lame gathering or useless reunion party where you catch up on how much shit they have been passing out each day.

Grabbing the chance to escape when he heard Rico mentioned a meeting after this while she was on the phone, Levi bid her farewell and brisk-walked out of the restaurant. This was worse than having a meeting with Inocencio because Inocencio is only a wimpy little asshole who could be mistaken for a nine year old brat, but Rico was on a whole different level. That wench's manipulative skills are out of the norm even for someone as hard-headed as him. Even back in high school, it wasn't surprising to see her sleep with three dicks at one time even when she was _officially_ dating Ian at that time.

Disgusted, Levi shuddered at the thought, wondering what compelled him to ask her out. _I was out of my mind. Either that or I lost a stupid bet with Mike._

While Levi stopped at a traffic light, he sent Petra a message _meet me downstairs at the driveway in fifteen minutes_. Tapping the wheel while his speakers were blasting T. M. Revolution's Flags, he sped through too many yellow lights and just drove through one red because he didn't want to keep Petra waiting for too long plus there wasn't any camera at that junction.

Petra saw Levi's car drove in, wondering what he needed from her since he didn't ask her to bring down anything. Before she could open her pretty mouth, Levi winded the window down and told her to hop in. Petra got in even though she was puzzled.

"Your looks, attitude and taste in music are galaxies apart."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Steering out onto the streets and down the road, Levi said, "Hope you haven't eaten lunch yet because I've not. My appetite was thrown out the window the moment I saw Rico sashay her way into the restaurant in that 'skirt' of hers."

"I was just about to call for some nasty takeout before I saw your text, and Rico? You mean the client introduced by Roy?"

"I'll will kill him the moment it's legal to murder someone." Levi scowled.

"Why the sudden surge in animosity? Don't he always piss you off?"

"He bloody hell knows the reason why, that bastard. I hopes he gets constipated for a month, filled to the brim with shit until it spills out of his foul mouth." Levi curses.

While Petra scrunched her face in disgust, Roy sneezed quite loudly elsewhere.

"Are you coming down a cold?" Riza asked.

"Nah," Roy waved mindlessly. "I'm certain that it's just someone missing me. Hopefully a beautiful lady."

Riza rolled her eyes and resumed eating.

Just when dessert was served, the cute couple walked in, not noticing two pairs of hawk eyes were onto them; at least not until Levi's inbuilt 'Idiot Alarm System' was set off. Sweeping his eyes across the restaurant, filtering faces through his 'Moron Sifter', dark sapphire met obsidian. Levi was about to turn tail and find another place to eat but Petra made her own plans. Poor Levi was dragged unwillingly because he just can't say no to his lover, not out loud anyway.

"Hello Riza, Roy. I hope I'm not interrupting your lunch date." Petra greeted with a smile.

"Of course not, my dear. I always welcome a lady to my table, especially one as beautiful as you." Roy gave his signature wink.

While Petra continued smiling because she knows of Roy's harmless playful nature, Levi wasn't having it at all. The moment Roy said _dear_, Levi shot a glare so piercing, Riza was quite impressed. Levi knows Petra is beautiful, the most beautiful women in his life; exquisite, graceful, charming, dazzling and a lot more adjectives that wouldn't do justice to her being, but he still doesn't like other men paying compliments to his woman. That and another issue.

"Roy, step outside. I have a score to settle."

Levi headed out before Roy had a chance to refuse. Petra and Riza looked at Roy, expressions of _what have you done this time_ and Roy shrugs as though he really doesn't have a clue of what's going on – which they obviously do not believe. "Have my seat, Petra, while I discuss man business with shorty."

"Don't get killed yet. The bill has not been settled." Riza offhandedly said.

"Instead of worrying for my life, you worry about the bill. I'm hurt." Clutching onto his heart, Roy limp-walked out the restaurant. Good thing nobody noticed what a bad actor he was.

The moment Roy stepped outside, Levi was this short of hurling him onto the streets and let him get rammed by all sorts of vehicles out there, thinking he will enjoy the sight of his guts spilling all over the road because he won't be the one cleaning up the mess.

Not one to beat around the bush, Levi got to the point. "What the fuck were you thinking when you introduced me to Rico? You bloody hell know I had a leg with her when I was dumb. And don't deny it because I know your memory is way better at remembering stupid stuff I said when I'm drunk than remembering all the time Riza saved your ass and polished it until it shines like a monk's head."

"Calm down, bro. Don't fly off the handle so quickly. It wasn't me but Riza who recommended you. I tried to refuse but you know Riza has her ways with me and I couldn't tell her your secret because it's not mine. Don't give me that look; Yes I can keep secrets, thank you very much."

"Why me?!"

"Everyone knows you're the best at this in our company, and I may have accidentally let slipped that you two know each other and she may have thought that I will put through this request of hers to you and I may have purposely omitted Rico was your potential client and you may be having homicidal thoughts right now." By the end of his 'explanation', you could probably only hear vehicles honking away or the bustling of pedestrians around but unfortunately for Roy, Levi has excellent hearing.

"Damn right. I'm going to buy '101 ways to cover up evidence' after this." After a short silence, he continued quietly, "Petra doesn't know and doesn't need to know this."

"Oh. Ok. Zip it is. Not even to Riza, I swear." Roy did the air gesture of zipping his lips and Levi half wished he could personally staple it shut instead.

While walking back to the restaurant, Roy decided to lighten up the mood in his own Roy-ish way.

"So, finally got into her pants?" He smirks.

"I don't need to talk to you about my sex life. And Petra wears more skirts than pants."

"So you do have a sex life! Congratulations, bro! " Patting Levi's back with a little more strength than intended, he got elbowed not too gently for it.

Clutching his stomach while managing to wheeze out, "Have you tried it… on your… office table?" Levi flipped him the finger, ignoring his words but entertaining his suggestion.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Levi said while slipping into the booth.

"I take it everything went well since I see Roy is still in one piece, albeit clutching his guts."

"I bet he deserves it." Riza commented.

"He deserves more than that."

"You can do more to him once he has paid the bill."

"You people have no compassion for the injured." Shooting a pleading look to Petra, "Oh sweet Petra, wou– OW! What was that for?!"

Levi pretended to be busy looking through the menu, refusing to meet Roy's eyes and tell him that his balls were the intended target. Riza and Roy took their leave after paying the bill which Roy was complaining to because Riza sucked him dry this time. (To those who are thinking too much, stop, before you reach the point of no return)

Lunch was peaceful, small talks only when they aren't busy chewing; they think it's disgusting when you are able to see all that chow being grinded and on display for the entire world to see, _classy_. Levi updated Petra about the unfruitful meeting with Rico and another client, Petra told him what happened while he was out, he told her how terrifying it is when people's EQ and IQ are depleting faster than natural resources, Petra complaining about her balding landlord increasing her rent and how bills are on the rise.

"You should move in with me." Levi suggested.

Petra looked up in surprise with her mouth hanging open, letting Levi see how her lunch looks like after being chewed five times while he looked at her in disgust. Shutting her mouth and trying to swallow quickly without choking herself, she stumbled, "W-w-what did you just say?!"

"You should move in with me." Levi repeated slowly, making sure he enunciated his words as though Petra was a five year old kid.

"What I meant was, why would you suggest that?" Petra's prominent blush is making its comeback.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I don't feel you are safe living by yourself; almost all of your neighbours have a dick below the belt. Imagine how worried I would be if something happens and there is no one around to help you. Also your rent is ever-soaring. Didn't baldy increased it three months ago?"

"Yeah he did, that jerk. Just because there lesser tenants now, he's pushing his expenses onto us. I hope all of his hair falls off by the next morning." Her cheeks are no longer red from shyness but from anger. Who the fucks increases the rent so frequently?! The apartment was acceptable but there are occasions where the pipe leaks or the electricity get cut off for a short period of time. Complaints go unheard and even if the landlord promises to fix it, the serviceman takes forever to reach. What, did they have to take a shuttle from Pluto to Earth with a few stopovers to get to her house?

"So, just move in with me. I'd rather wake up seeing your sleeping face exhausted from a nigh–mmmmh!" If Levi was the type to frail his arms around, he would, but he isn't so he opted to stare at Petra who has her palm over his mouth.

Petra was scanning her surroundings with frantic eyes, afraid that anyone overheard their about-to-be-M-18 talk. When she's certain no one's eyes are wider than what she thinks is normal, she turns to Levi and harshly whispers, "What were you trying to do?!"

Removing her hand away, "Just trying my best to persuade my girlfriend into moving in with me." The corner of his mouth tugging slightly even though he doesn't want it to. "I'm only pointing out the pros which I'm more than willing to divulge."

"Shut it before I decide to reject your _generous_ offer. I'll think about it when I get home."

Petra was about to put another spoonful into her mouth before she thought of something and smirked, "For all I know, you only want to know my bra size."

Without missing a beat, Levi said with a straight face, "Trust me, my hands already has that memorised months ago. And also, they have grown. Perhaps you should buy one size bigger next time."

The food Petra spluttered out flew past his handsome face, _what a waste_.

* * *

A/N 1: This is my longest chapter yet – 23xx words excluding author's notes.

A/N 2: Levi and Petra didn't tell each other about their past relationship(s) because they don't see the need to.


	8. The Maiden Wants to Slap The Beast

**Chpt 8: The Maiden Wants to Slap The Beast**

Petra has never lived in such a luxurious apartment before. Sure she has been to his house before, even stayed over a few nights after _certain_ strenuous activities which are not suitable for children's ears, but living in it is a whole different experience

It is everything that her previous apartment isn't. For starters, the units here are quite spaced out. Unless you actively seek out human contact, you probably wouldn't meet your neighbours or even know if you had any. _There's a lower chance of meeting morons in the morning_, she quoted Levi. When you look out the balcony, instead of getting an eyeful of torn undies hanging out from your neighbour's, Petra gets to enjoy the sights. When it's dark out, the small lake reflects the moonlight on a clear night and everything is peaceful in the park; a huge change from the bustling streets and the occasional motorbikes _VROOMING_ pass at an unearthly hour – to which Petra will flip a middle finger to the window if she has the strength to do it.

Interior-wise, it's like her dream house; the house she couldn't afford. Everything is gleaming and all sparkly because her boyfriend has a cactus in the ass for everything that has to do with cleanliness; which means she doesn't have to lift much up to clean this place because Levi will ensure it stays that way or die trying. Plush black leather couches with fluffy white throw pillows, marble kitchen tops, wall-mounted 50″ LED TV – which he hardly on because facing that one screen in the office is more than enough to blind him, a contemporary kitchen filled with state-of-the-art appliances – courtesy of Hanji and Erwin, the latter dragged along by his over-enthusiastic wife, glass table tops – clear enough to give your appearance a quick appraisal.

"Maybe I should really consider pursuing my Masters now." Petra said the moment she stepped in after a day of hard work.

"What for?"

"So that my pay check would be as fat as yours and I could afford all these myself, of course!" She exclaimed while twirling in the middle of his living room, arms wide open with a childish smile on her face.

"And here I was thinking your righteous vendetta is expanding." Levi didn't have to lift his head while removing his shoes to see the pout on Petra's face.

"Hmph!" She turned and headed to his room. "There's absolutely nothing wrong in wanting a better lifestyle."

Levi could smell her plan. Rushing as fast as he could without tripping over his own feet or slipping on his socks, he managed to squeeze into the bathroom before she could shut it.

"Hey!"

"Better luck next time." Levi proceeded to strip off his confining suit. Unfortunately, his line of work demands a tie; something he'd rather use to tie Petra with. _Hmmmm…_

Petra frowned; she wanted to relax in the bathtub today but with Levi, it will be anything but relaxing; well, not the kind she's looking forward to.

"Call me when you're done." Petra hand was only two inches away from the knob when Levi grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall and buried his face in the cervix of her neck. Taking his own sweet time to plant butterfly kisses from her collarbone all the way up to her sensitive ears, he whispered, "You're not going anywhere."

Petra knew this is going to be a fruitless fight on her side but she doesn't want to give in that easily. Sure, she likes Levi being the dominant one but sometimes she prefers him being the one below, like now. And if she can't get what she wants, she bloody hell makes sure the rest is done her way.

Kicking her body off the wall with the heel of her foot, she pushed Levi against the cool tiles and began her sexual assault. Levi was surprised but he isn't about to complain; it's rare to see this aggressive side of Petra and he absolutely enjoys every moment. He didn't mind if Petra ripped his shirts; ninety-five percent of his dress shirts look identical anyway so losing one doesn't make much of a difference in his pathetic wardrobe. Petra had her fun undressing him; now it's his turn.

Switching their positions, Levi leaned down and kissed and bit the smooth skin of her collarbone. While one arm was holding her against him, the other was popping her shirt buttons way too slowly for her satisfaction. Frustrated, Petra grabbed his face and pull him in for a hard kiss. Decoding her mood, Levi sped up before she decides to torture him later; he does not want to go to bed with blue balls, not after that one incident. The moment all articles of clothing has been shed, Petra whispered _finally_ into the air. Levi smirked.

"Yeah. Finally. Time for the real fun, my dear." Smashing their lips together and leading her into the cubicle without breaking their heated kiss, Levi is a happy man.

All in all, it was a dirty shower.

On the other side of town, Riza was seriously thinking about castrating Roy because he got drunk, again. _Why can't the boys just sent him home? Urgh. Why me?! _

Stepping into the bar half filled with drunktards, she slowly found her way around trying her best to avoid bumping into anybody until she spotted a figure slumped over the counter top, fingers still clutching onto the whiskey glass.

Shaking him not too gently by the shoulder, Riza said as loudly as possible without attracting attention, "Roy get up. You're going home now." The only response she got was a few incoherent mumbling from the near-dead man. Seeing no other choice, she dragged Roy off the bar stool and half slung his drunk ass over her shoulder. The bartender noticed and was about to offer his help to beautiful Riza. But after seeing her lug Roy like it's a sack of cotton candy, he could only think '_She's stronger than me. Damned. There goes my chance._'

Good thing Riza had the foresight to call a cab before she got here. Standing on the roadside on a cold night while half carrying a dead drunk; not her ideal way of ending a Friday night. After a silent cab ride and a trip up the stairs – the stupid lift broke down for the third time this month –, Riza laid Roy down on his king-sized bed. _A king-size bed for a king_, Riza snorted at the memory. Doing what she always do when Roy got drunk; removing his coat, shoes, shirt, everything but his boxers because she does not need to see _that_. Tucking him like the big kid he is, Riza was about to head home when Roy's arm shot out and grabbed her hand.

"… Riza…" He mumbled.

Riza stared at him, wondering if he was going to say anything else.

"… You should… *more mumbling* – sexy legs…"

She sighed; Riza does not want to find out what he was dreaming about because Roy has a goofy grin now. Slowly removing his clutches and tucking it back in, Riza gave him a good night kiss on the forehead and left.

Once he heard the door clicked close and waited a few seconds longer to play it safe, Roy peeked one eye open. _Yes!_ Succeeded his goal, he buried himself even more in the comforter and fell asleep, dreaming the lady of his life.

* * *

Saying he is in a bad mood would be an understatement. Levi has been in this meeting since five and he is still nowhere near settling Rico's case. It's already seven in the evening when Rico insisted they continue their discussion at the local bar and promises they will finish it up there. If only he could throw everything down and escape from the witch.

He was worried sick about Petra. She has been throwing up recently and unable to keep anything down; she even fell asleep at her desk during working hours. Her almost kissing the floor was the last straw; good thing Jaeger caught her in the nick of time and escorted her to his office. He was quite persistent on bringing her to the doctor even though his afternoon was filled with appointments.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Probably just the stomach flu."

"'Nothing serious,' you said? Petra, if Jaeger had not caught you, you would probably be lying in the hospital right now with a concussion." He retorted.

"Oh alright alright. If it's appeases you, I will see the doctor after work, ok?"

"No. I'm cancelling the remaining meetings and bringing you right now." Levi got up and walked to his table, presumably to call his clients. Before he could pick up the handset, Petra laid her hands on his, "You don't have to do this. I'll ask Hanji to come along, or Nanaba, or Riza; whoever is free if I have to."

After much deliberation, Levi reluctantly agreed because one, he's more worried than what she thinks and two, he dreaded the meeting with Rico. "Fine. Let me know the results once you get it."

That was four hours ago. At least Rico kept to her word and they were almost done.

Excusing himself to go to the loo, Rico took the chance to spike his drink. The drug was colourless and odourless so Levi didn't noticed anything out of the norm. If you call Rico a scheming bitch, she will admit it without any shame because that's who she is. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants and that includes duping the unsuspected. Poor Levi.

A few minutes was all it took for the drug to kick in. His head started swimming and everything was a blur. Shaking his head in a futile attempt to rid himself of the dizziness, he said "Sorry, I'm not feeling too good suddenly. Is it alright if we finish up another day?" By now, Levi had palmed his forehead, eyes scrunched shut.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Rico exclaimed in all her fake kindness, getting up and moving closer to Levi, playing the role of a concerned friend.

"I'm fine." He stood up and stumbled against Rico.

"No you are not all right. I'm bringing you home. And don't bother to put up a fight." Rico happily dragged Levi to her car and dumped him into the passenger seat. Grunting his address out, Levi was too drugged at this point of time to notice her sinister smirk. With a bit of stumbling and awkward greeting with the security guard, Rico finally made it to his apartment. Feeling her hands around in his pants pocket unabashedly for his house keys, she found it after digging around like an excavator.

Rico figured the drug's full effect should be taking place soon and executed the last stage of her vicious plan. Digging around for Petra's lingerie, she found a chemise too sweet for her taste. _Urgh, whatever_. While Rico was stripping and changing into the peach chemise Levi bought for Petra on her birthday, Levi was – metaphorically – dying on his bed.

Opening his eyes, he saw "Petra" wearing his gift. Totally forgetting about the white-haired witch, Levi hallucinated Rico for Petra. Once Rico was a hundred percent sure the drug has taken effect, she sashayed her way to the bed and bent over to smother his hair softly, "Are you feeling better?" she said gently, trying her best to imitate Petra's manners of speech and leaned in for a kiss. Levi being Levi, and with the addition of being drugged, he accepted her advances. Why would he reject Petra in the first place at all?

Because Levi was too dead to his surroundings and Rico couldn't be bothered with anything else, nobody heard the door opening and the soft _gasp_.

* * *

A/N 1: I have no personal vendetta against Rico. I just needed someone to play the role of a villain.

A/N 2: If it offended you, too bad because I've already written it.


	9. The Maiden Leaves The Beast

**Chpt 9: The Maiden Leaves The Beast**

"How dare that short bastard do this to you?! I'm gonna pulverise him, wishing he was never born." Hanji seethed. Petra could only stare into the empty space above the television; today's scene replaying in her mind, not stopping no matter how much she begged her mind to. Today was supposedly one of the best days in her life and it crumbled before she could break out the good news.

"Petra." Her best friend said softly, laying her hand softly on her own with a concerned look on her usually smiling face. Petra turned slowly to face Hanji, with eyes of the dead. The brunette has seen various expressions of Petra since she joined their company; smiling, angry, downright pissed, confusion, stumped, but never the look of a zombie. The only signs of life Petra exhibited was that she is breathing and the glassy layer of her eyes.

_"_Oh.." Unable to bear the look of her best friend, Hanji guided Petra's head to her shoulders, letting her know that she is not alone in this.

Petra still could not believe what she saw. The sight of Levi having intercourse with that bitch; it's just too much to bear. Her body started to shake involuntarily, emotions overwhelming her small build. She felt like she was being closed in by the world, leaving no space for her to breathe properly and started to hyperventilate. Her chest started to burn for air but it couldn't match the pain her heart was experiencing; nothing ever could. She could still his whispers of endearments in her ears when they laid in bed; his soft caresses in the morning; hidden kisses in his office; everything other people would dream to see.

Hanji started to feel wetness on her shoulder but she let it be; she'd rather the poor girl cry her heart out now rather than bottle it up until she could take no more and explode. But she had never imagined Levi to be this kind of person. Knowing the guy since university, she always thought of him as a clean freak, smart ass, foul-mouthed shorty and a guy who likes justice.

While Hanji was comforting Petra, Erwin could only sit awkwardly across them and fidget like an outsider in his own house. He had never comforted anyone in his life, not even his own wife because she handles it without tears and he definitely does not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath if he says the wrong words, especially in this delicate situation. Assuming this... scene, Erwin was puzzled. Levi has not called once to find out about his lover and that's just bizarre because he had seen the way Levi acted when Petra is not by his side for more than thirty minutes. The unexpectedly worrisome dwarf would imagine the worst possible scenarios and start to panic internally because hell would freeze over before he showed anything more than an angry face to people other than Petra.

It's been five hours since Petra knocked on their door when his phone rang. Seeing his screen light up with a poop picture staring at him, Erwin looked over to Hanji and spoke telepathically, _what the fuck do I do now?!_ Hanji frowned and shook her head; she does not want Petra to face that asshole when she has yet to come to terms with whatever she had seen.

Knowing his wife is better at these sort of stuff, he took his handphone with him to his room and picked up after closing the door.

Before he could say a greeting, Levi demanded through the phone like a lunatic off the hook, "Have you seen Petra? Is she at your house? Has she called you or that ball of madness?"

"Calm down. Your answer is 'No' for all of the above."

Erwin heard a soft _fuck_ and dared to ask, "Did something happen?"

"I haven't heard from her since this afternoon and she isn't picking up my calls either. But I've know she's been home; the door was open like an invitation for a burglar and grocery bags were on the ground." Erwin could detect hints of frustration in his voice and felt slightly guilty for deceiving his friend but he doesn't want both women to go berserk in his new house, not when he has spent a great deal of money to renovate it. "I'm sure you will hear from her soon. Relax and go to sleep."

"How the fuck can I sleep when it's already two in the morning and not having heard a word from her? And she may have seen me..." Levi's voice trailed off.

"Seen what?"

"Nothing. None of your business. Just call me if she contacted you." The call ended.

Erwin was about to step into the living room when he heard Petra talking.

".. I go from here?"

"But you can't keep it hidden forever. I mean, it's gonna show a few months later." His wife said gently.

A few moments of silence passed before Petra seemed to have made up her mind.

"I'll leave. Not now, but eventually."

"What?! But..."

"I can't forgive him now; not when I have to face him every single day, knowing he slept with another woman. I just can't." Petra began to choke on her tears and started coughing.

Erwin made his appearance and took his previous seating on the sofa and asked as softly as he could, "Will you be leaving the company as well?"

"I'm sorry, Erwin. But I find myself considering abortion when I think of Levi, and I don't want it to happen because it's innocent. I don't want to deny it when it has done nothing wrong." Petra's verbal anguish echoing off the walls.

"But what if I disagree? It wouldn't be fair to Levi if you keep it hidden, especially when he's the father."

Hanji and Petra whipped their faces up to stare at him and he regretted his choice of words immediately; Petra's face was just unbearable and he could see the gears in Hanji's head clicking and whirring, planning his castration, right down to the methods and degree of pain she shall inflict upon him.

"Erwin, room, now!" Hanji got up after patting Petra on the shoulder.

_Shit, here it comes_. There are multiple reasons why Hanji is one of their top lawyers. Her cause of argument, straightforwardness, choice of pertinent words are some and then there is her secret weapon; the ability to invoke guilt. Erwin felt like a criminal at an interrogation except he has absolutely nothing to say in his defence; even if he has, he can't say them because Hanji will slice his abdomen open, tug his guts out and chew it while staring him in the eye, behind those glasses of hers.

"Are you trying to grind whatever pieces she has left into powder?" Hanji whispered harshly, poking her finger repeatedly into his chest.

"Of course not. But it really isn't fair to Levi, even if he did sleep with someone else."

"Oh yeah, I seem to have forgotten a simple rule. Guys always stick together when one is in trouble, right? Well, you can stick your head into his butt and smell his ass for all I care." Hanji opened the door and before she stepped out, she said, "And you can sleep on the couch until Petra is ready to leave." and stormed out.

_The couch treatment before she's even pregnant, what have I done to deserve this..._

So for the next few nights while Erwin grudgingly bonded with the sofa, Hanji patiently listened to Petra quiet sobs in her bedroom and silently thought of what actions she would have taken if she was in Petra's shoes. _Definitely not as quiet as her, that's for sure_. Hanji could only hold Petra tightly and give her as much support as possible, even if it means working from home because Petra isn't stepping out to face the world anytime soon. _Sighs..._

It's been a week since Levi had last seen Petra. He almost called the police twice but decided against it after he straightened out his thoughts. _Most probably she saw me and ... FUCK!_ It would be so easy to lose control of his feelings but he isn't at home now. Terminating the case of Rico's was the first thing he had done once he realised what transpired; he doesn't want to have anything to do with that scheming wench. Just remembering how easily he fell for her trap made him sick enough to hurl his guts out. And also Petra was sick when he last saw her. He still doesn't know what her sickness is since the doctor couldn't tell him due to confidentiality.

And he just knows it. Shitty glasses is hardly in the office nowadays and everyone knows she loves her job enough to marry it; the only reason she didn't is because Erwin got her first. But that spectacled mule just refuses to reveal anything. _Why is everyone in this line so hard-headed and stubborn? Damn it._

Levi was just about to run his fingers through his hair when Roy opened the door. "If you are here for non-business talk, get the fuck out. I'm not in the mood for meaningless chatter." Levi all but growled.

Roy put his hands up in a surrender gesture and retorted, "As if you were ever the chattering type." Roy could hear Levi grinding his molars real loudly and decided to get to the point before he gets the chance to hurl the letter-opener that is oh-so-conveniently in reach.

"Anyway, I'm just here to ask about Petra. She hasn't been to the office this past week_ and there is one less beauty for me to admire_. Also, Riza and I saw her with a luggage bag at the train station today when we passed by."

Levi stood up so quickly, his chair toppled back. "You saw what?!"

To say Roy was shocked is an understatement; he had never seen an outburst from Levi, much less those wide eyes. The next thing he knew, Levi had rushed out of the office.

Levi probably would get jail time for breaking all the traffic laws in one day if he got caught but who cares about that when there was news of Petra. Unlocking his apartment and rushing in without closing the door, everything looked the same until he got to his bedroom. Her clothes, shoes, everything of hers was gone. Her part of closet has been emptied and cleared out. The only trace of Petra had lived here was the small photo frame of them on his bedside table; the one she _persuaded_ him to take while at the fair a few months back.

All of a sudden, Levi felt his normal apartment was too big for him; too big to live alone. Petra made this place feel like a home where he can return to, but without her, it is just a house; a house he could no longer call home.

* * *

A/N 1: I admit, I like to make Levi suffer.


	10. The Maiden Torments The Beast

**Chpt 10: The Maiden Torments The Beast**

Levi will admit he is a mess because that is what he is. He has been a wreck ever since Petra left him a month ago. Sure, he still does his work as per normal, that is, if working until two in the morning and starting again at six is considered normal.

He tried to dig the details out from shitty glasses but she brushed him off, citing it is not in her place to tell him anything since they are not married. Levi tried shaking the information out of the stubborn mule but Erwin's big hands on his shoulders stopped him, warning that if he continues to treat his wife in this manner, there _will_ be consequences. Levi reluctantly let go of Hanji, knowing that his only source is keeping her lips sealed and is being protected by a titan.

Another being who was suffering from Petra's departure is Eren; the poor intern is having a crash-and-burn course. He doesn't know the reason why Petra wasn't around and made the mistake of questioning Levi, which resulted in him having to beg Mike to sign his timesheet instead, otherwise _goodbye credits_. Good thing Mike agreed to play along, saying that Levi was out-stationed and only he was around to sign.

Erwin tried to get Levi another assistant but that midget refused; he doesn't want anybody other than Petra because that woman's brilliance is second to none in his eyes. Instead, Levi managed to convince Erwin that if he get another assistant like Dita the Dick, he will not be held responsible for whatever happens to the miserable pig. Levi didn't mind the extra workload. If anything, it kept him very occupied, not allowing him to dwell on Petra's absence and he is cursing and swearing for a whole different reason.

_Knock knock._

Levi looked up from his papers to see Erwin standing outside his door. Contemplating to draw the wall curtains, he deduced that Erwin wouldn't leave him alone until he've said his piece so Levi waved him in.

"Sorry for disturbing wh –"

"That's not what you want to say. Just spit it out."

"How long can you keep this up? Sooner or later, your body is gonna give way before your mind does." Erwin asked, standing his ground in front of his desk.

"As long as it takes until Petra comes back." Levi won't be bothered to go into details when the bastard knows more than he does, probably.

Erwin heaved a heavy sigh; he can't blame Levi for the cold treatment when he is withholding information; information the guy desperately seeks. "Well then, I shall not disturb you any longer. Try to get some rest. I don't want to see you lying in the hospital having fainted from exhaustion."

Levi continued to work for a few more minutes after Erwin left until he felt depleted of energy. He doesn't remember eating dinner, or lunch. Ignoring his stomach's cry for food, Levi recalled the phone call with Petra's dad last week.

* * *

"No, Petra is not here. Did something happen?" Patrick asked.

"... No."

_Silence._

"Levi, I know it's none of my business but I hope it isn't anything unresolvable."

"I hope it isn't too."

"I'll call you if I get any news of her."

"Thank you, Patrick."

* * *

Levi sighed. Even though Patrick said he didn't have a clue, he felt that the old man is hiding something from him; something big and life-changing.

It was eight in the evening when Roy walked in, not at all surprised when he sees Levi still hard at work. His stack of papers are going to tower the short black soon if he doesn't engage an assistant soon, buried under all those nasty paperwork and suffocate to death if not found.

Levi didn't make any motion to acknowledge his presence, not even after he flopped onto the leather chair in front of him.

"You look small." He commented.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Levi said without missing a beat, no hint of anger in his words.

Roy isn't used to this mild version of Levi. If anything, this is not the Levi he knows and its existence is unnecessary. Unable to take it no longer, Roy grabbed Levi's arm and snagged his coat and bag and dragged him out of the office, not bothering to shut his computer or to off the lights. It is a testament of just how weak Levi is when he doesn't put up a struggle.

Deciding the bar would be a good place to let the troubled attorney drink his sorrows away – actually, the bar is always a good place for Roy, no matter what the situation is. When Levi realised where Roy was headed to, he tried to open the door at a red light but Roy was quicker; he locked all the doors with the master control before his prisoner escaped. All Levi could do was to lean his heavy head back against the head-rest and resist the urge to punch Roy's lights out.

But Levi had a hundred and eighty degree change of mind the moment he downed his first glass. _If only this shit will drown my problems._ Glass after glass, Roy patiently waited for Levi to pour his heart out; or rather, if Levi _does_ reveal his feelings. Not used to not pushing the limits of his liver, Roy ordered some snacks to chew on, not wanting to get drunk this time because someone else obviously needs all the help he can get.

"Life sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

"No you bloody hell don't." By this time, Levi had his head rested on his forearm, mumbling his words without a care in the world; he doesn't care if he gets judged for this because Petra is no longer by his side. His mind is foggy and but his words are clear because he has been wanting to say these words for the longest time now, just that the wrong person is beside him.

"I don't even know what she sees in me and what I see in her. All I remember are her stupid smiles and stupid laughter. Why the fuck would she even approach me when I look like some psychopathic murderer? Running around without a care in the world, accepting everybody for who they are, does she even know what 'stay the fuck away from me' means? Fuck, the more I pushed her away, the more determined she is to break the walls around me. Stubborn little shit."

Levi lifted his head up, just enough to empty the vodka shot. Leaning his head against the cold marble top, eyes glassed over with cheeks flushed red, Levi is definitely a lightweight compared to Roy who has no trouble downing twenty shots and still feel awake.

When Roy didn't see any signs of life from Levi, he nudged him a couple of times for a good measure, wondering if he had knocked himself out over the twenty glasses or so shots he downed. Just as he was about to drag Levi off the stool, his phone rang.

_Elizabeth calling_.

"Hello beautiful. Miss me?" Roy said cheekily.

"You wish. I tried calling your house line but you didn't pick up."

"Oh. Well, I'll be heading home after I drop Levi off. He's dead to the world right now."

"Dead? You need any help hiding the corpse?"

"Actually, no. But I wouldn't mind seeing your lovely face again today."

"That flirtatious tongue of yours is going to land you in hot soup one day. Just calling to remind you to check your email. Mr Hannes sent you his regards."

"Yucks, that perpetual drunkard." Roy grimaced at the memory of getting a whiff of his horrible breath. "Will do when I get home. Thanks sweetie." He made a smooching sound into his mouthpiece.

"Hm!" The line went dead.

Roy didn't know which was worse, picking up the tab because Levi is out or dragging his drunken ass because _this midget_ is fucking heavy.

_Urgh, never again. He's not even my type!_

Roy knows which building he lives in but not the unit number, resulting in him having to walk an extra twenty steps to the security guard and ask where he could deposit the baggage. The guard raised his eyebrows but Roy just shrugged, as if saying he picked Levi from the rubbish collection centre.

Fishing through Levi's pockets for his keys has got to be one of the most awkward thing Roy has ever did; it's even more awkward than adjusting his balls discreetly in public. Finally found the cursed key, Roy manoeuvred through the apartment, feeling the walls for the stupid light switch. Unceremoniously dumping him onto his bed, Roy then got a good look.

If Roy didn't know Levi well enough, he would think that that thin layer of dust on his table was normal; so is the overflowing laundry hamper. _Sigh, he is in worse shape than I thought_. Roy didn't know what to do; after all, Riza was always the one who took care of him when he was drunk. Decided to just leave him a huge glass of water by his bedside table, Roy made his way out but not before hearing a soft _Petra_.

_I wonder if I'll be like that if Riza leaves me one day…_

* * *

A/N 1: I know people change after going through break-ups, or in this case, one party disappears into thin air. Hope I hadn't made Levi too OOC, but I bet he feels like the shit he is.

A/N 2: Fear not, next chapter will be better.


	11. The Maiden Crossed Path With The Beast

**Chpt 11: The Maiden Crossed Path With The Beast**

Levi's pretty sure everybody have said _life sucks_ at some point of time in their lives, the only difference being when they started saying it. Some started in primary school when they have to do maths homework; others started in secondary school when they are the only singles in the entire cohort although most of them eloquently elaborated it when Satan added alphabets to maths equations.

Although the drinking session with Roy was unwelcomed and unnecessary – only to him –, Levi felt a whole lot better as a human being the next day, as he looked back. He didn't feel as shitty as before, mentally and physically.

_I've told you, you needed that rest._

_Why the fuck do I hear Erwin's voice this time. Stupid couple, taking over my mind._

Levi continued to tie his tie the Levi-way, as he recalled the memory three years ago. The first thing he did when he woke up was to gather his shit and clean his entire house. He totally abused his washing machine, cleaned as if he had a vendetta against all kinds of dirt, dust, grime – which is true –, went to the nearest convenience store in his tacky sweatpants and shirt to grab some bread and milk for breakfast; he refused to eat instant noodles so early in the morning.

While on his way to work, Levi suddenly had a thought; for once, he actually felt a little bad for over-working Eren that time even though the brat didn't once complained, not that he dared to, of course.

_Hmph._

Levi didn't care about what people thought when he placed a bag of croissant and coffee on Jaeger's table, not that he usually does anyway.

"I still expect to see that draft on my table by twelve." Levi pointedly ignored Eren's teary puppy eyes and Mikasa's accusative stare and headed to his office. Even from inside, he could hear Mikasa's warning, telling Eren he should test it for poison or something before eating what the midget gave.

_That brat. I hope her scarf chokes her in her sleep. Why the fuck did Erwin hire all of them._

It was near two in the afternoon when Hanji made a really grand entrance. That is if pushing the door hard enough for it to hit the wall for paint chips to fall out and singing at the top of her lungs, "Time for lunch, shortie! It isn't good to skip your meals when you already shorter than us, although I don't know if you still can grow!" is considered grand enough for her.

If there was a list of things he hates, Hanji's obnoxious laughter would be somewhere at the top.

"Shut your trap, you rambunctious woman! Just because everyone in this building knows I'm shorter than most doesn't mean you need to remind them." Levi glared, wondering what the fuck was Erwin thinking when he decided Hanji was the one.

"Now, now. Don't get all pissy just because your tummy is empty. Let's go for lunch! There's a new restaurant down the street and word has it their fried noodles are super _oishi_!" Hanji waved her arms around like a kid high on sugar.

"English, bitch. English"

"Puh-lease. I know you took that mini Japanese module back in university. Don't underestimate my sources."

Before Levi could open his foul mouth to rebut, Hanji continued, "And I know you scored an 'A' for that module. Don't even try to deny it; I still remember that smug face of yours because you won Erwin by two points."

Hanji couldn't decipher what Levi was grumbling but judging from the way he isn't shouting back, she knew she won their stupid match. But before she could get her grubby paws on him, Levi had already gathered his wallet and told her to get a move on it.

Nothing eventful happened during lunch, _thank god_. Levi was all-too-ready to bolt when Hanji stood up to confront the waiter who was giving her disgusted looks while she stuffed her face full.

Levi wanted to head straight back to the office but Hanji had plans of her own.

"Don't you have work to complete?" Levi complained while his friend – unfortunately – dragged him to the nearest mall. The moment she stepped into some lingerie store, Levi yanked his arm away, claiming he does not need to pollute his mind by knowing what lingerie she liked.

"It's a surprise for Erwin. Since you are his friend and Mike isn't here, I thought you would be the next best person to consult!"

"Fuck off. Why the fuck would I bother to know what his preferences are. It's not as if we talked about that kind of stuff. Get your mind out of the gutter, shitty glasses." He scoffed.

Hanji fake sobbed into her sleeves, exclaiming what a bad friend he was while she walked to the fitting room to try the numerous chemises she had her eye on. If Levi was the type to roll his eyes, he would have done it long ago.

Waiting was tormenting. Waiting outside the lingerie store almost made him facepalm. He wasn't sure which was worse; letting Hanji drag him around or waiting for Hanji while she tried on underwear!

Just when he was about to ring her cell to hurry up before he banged his head on the wall, he heard a familiar voice, "Good boy. Leo is a very good boy."

Too familiar. Levi didn't know if his ears was playing tricks on him but he wasn't about to let anything slip past him. Following the general direction of the voice he heard, he searched for any honey-haired woman but the season was against him. It's winter and people are busy keeping their ears warm by tucking them into their winter headwear.

"Fuck." Levi cursed; not only was his vision is being blocked by the throng, his height isn't helping him in any way. Levi didn't know how long he had been searching; he didn't care when he's quite certain he heard the voice he longed to hear.

His ringtone finally brought him back to earth. Picking it up to tell shitty glasses what happened, she was already screaming before he could open his mouth, "Where the hell have you been, you little ass hat?! I go in and come out and you're gone, faster than Erwin seeing me in the kitchen."

"I just… just… where are you? I'll come find you and tell you what I saw." Levi said quickly, a little out of breath from all the adrenaline coursing through body.

* * *

This was the first time Hanji's heard Levi rambled for three minutes without a pause. By the time Levi ended, he was kind of blue in the face so he gave the glass of water a bottoms-up.

"So, let me get this straight. You abandoned the duty of guarding the lingerie shop–" Levi almost choked, "to find someone who sounded like Petra but ended up running around the mall like some maniac on the loose?"

"I don't know which part was lost on you but yes, that's the gist of it."

"Interesting…" Hanji rubbed her chin, deep in thought about the news Levi has brought to her. "Hmmmm… Well, it's either you are thinking too much or she's really back, but!" Hanji slammed her hand onto the table, startling Levi and everybody around them. "Don't get your hopes up, buddy. The higher you climb up the Ladder of Hope, the more disappointment you feel when you see nothing but a pot of shit waiting for you at the top."

Levi held back the urge to smack that shit-eating grin off Hanji's face; it wouldn't do him much good if she alerted the horde. Insisting it is time to get back to work because cases don't get solved by themselves, he ignored the whining grown woman trailing behind him.

* * *

He swears, everybody in the same department has the same quirks. _Why the fuck does everybody in that group has the habit of bursting into _my_ office?!_

"It's Christmas soon, Levi! Cheer up! Not to mention, you're almost a year older." Roy walked in, Christmas hat donned with a green scarf wrapped around his neck, which Levi wondered how it would feel under his palm when he finally get the chance to strangle him.

Roy was met with silence.

"Aw come on. Stop frowning. You're gonna look like an old man before you are one." He chuckled, pretending Levi's frown didn't get deeper.

"Why the hell are you doing here? Do I have to call Hawkeye to drag your ass back to wherever you belong?"

Roy leapt towards his table, hands slamming phone before Levi got the chance to pick it up. "Don't do it! Please! I beg of you!"

_Eww, his snort is leaking out already._

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Levi's personal level of disgust is rapidly increasing.

"Will you forgive me if I told you the reason why I graced you with my presence?"

"Will you fucking keep your hands to yourself if I say yes?" Roy's hands started creeping towards his impeccable suit.

Roy nodded vigorously.

"Say what you have to then leave."

Roy's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I'm planning to ask Riza out for Christmas and finally pop the question! Do you think she will accept?"

Levi was… skeptical about his plan. "How long had you guys been dating already?"

Waving his hand aimlessly, Roy said confidently, "Six months."

Before Levi could shoot him in the nuts, Roy continued, "But we've known each other for practically our whole lives. Doesn't make much of a difference, does it?" And as if lightning suddenly struck Roy, he became doubtful of his plan too. Muttering _does it?_ like a mantra and pacing around Levi's meticulously kept office, Levi could feel a throbbing vein.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Weren't you so confident fifteen seconds ago?" He flung a pen towards Roy; bullseye on the forehead.

"Well, now that you have mentioned it, albeit indirectly, we have _only_ been dating for six months. Do you think she really has romantic feelings for me? Does she see a future for the two of us? What if she rejects me outright because I'm a big-time flirt?"

Levi couldn't help himself this time; he rolled his eyes at the _big-time flirt_.

"Like you've said, you two have known each other for your whole lives. If she really can't stand your objectionable presence, why the fuck would she follow you for so long?" Levi spat. _Unbelievable, this _stupid_ attorney can solve the most challenging cases on earth yet unable to read the feelings of the woman he love._

"Now go use your brain for once and get out of my office. And don't bother to spam my phone once you know the results. I'll just find out from the gossip mongers strategically placed around the office." Levi kicked him quite literally, letting him know how serious he was.

* * *

Nobody likes to work during Christmas. Not even Levi. But since he's holding the 'forever alone' status, courtesy of Mike – that bastard –, he might as well not waste time watching tasteless variety shows and do some work. It was nearing five when he left, sky already dark and snow falling gently, covering the land with purity.

Ordering take-out from the Chinese restaurant took twenty minutes longer than usual because it seemed like more people are getting lazy to cook Christmas dinner, which Levi took as a challenge to train his patience. Handing a bill over the counter in exchange for his bland dinner, Levi rein his frown in since he didn't want to ruin the festive mood – not that he was in one but the owner sure was, wishing him "Merry Christmas, son!" at the top of his lungs with that accent of his.

Opening the door to head back out into the cold and walk a lonely journey, he looked up and saw the face he didn't expect to see – Petra; and the toddler she was carrying.

* * *

A/N 1: Woah, Petra's back, with a kid in tow!


	12. The Maiden Escapes From The Beast Again

**Chpt 12: The Maiden Escapes From The Beast Again**

… _Petra_.

He missed looking into her honey-gold eyes. It's so different from his dark sapphire ones and he couldn't and would never gaze into another woman's eyes as he did with hers. Before he could utter her name, he heard a scream behind him, "Oi! Close the door before we freeze to death in here!"

Levi shot a dirty at the loud-mouth asshole but the asshole missed it, having turned back to devour his fried noodles like he's never eaten that shit before. _I hope you choke and that shit comes out from your nose_, he curses even though he know he is somewhat at fault for keeping the door open, and blocking Petra's way.

He quickly stepped to one side and held the door open for the beautiful woman and mysterious child she's carrying, "Sorry, didn't mean to keep you out there."

"It's all right." She stepped into the warm store, glad to be sheltered from the falling snow.

Even though the small diner was brimming with joyous chatter, Petra and Levi could still feel the tension radiated between the two of them, both not knowing what to say after seeing each other for the first time in three years.

"Can I help you, miss pretty?" Saved by the weird accent of the god-send owner.

While Petra gave her order to take away, Levi took in the sight of the woman he loved. She looked pretty much the same, hair slightly longer from what he last saw, but he couldn't place a finger on that child she's carrying.

_Is she babysitting that brat? Whose child is that? Damn that warm-looking beanie and why is he sleeping at this time?! _He cursed, wanting to see the child's hair and eyes to get a clue of his parentage, half suspecting it's his spawn.

Poor Levi, he was over working his brain out of work as well.

"Bye, Levi."

_Bye? What bye? Who is Levi?_

The next thing he knew, he saw Petra boarding the taxi, door shutting like a big _fuck you_ in his face.

* * *

Levi felt like an idiot. A shitty idiot. How could he have dazed out that badly until the woman he'd been searching high and low for said _bye_?! Flopping his head onto his table, Levi could only say he felt like a failure even more than when he scored a B on his mid-term exams. He sat back up, not wanting to develop a bad posture but every time he remembered the taxi door closing, he ran his palm down his haggard face, the result of not being able to sleep, though for a totally different reason this time.

"What's wrong with you now? You look like you need me to drag you to the bar again."

_Why him….?_

"No. No drinks." He groaned, partly because of Roy's presence and partly because he recalls _that scene_ again. "I met Petra a few days ago."

"And?!" Roy sounded way too excited for some reason.

"And nothing happened." Levi stared into Roy's dark eyes, "Why the fuck are you so excited anyway? Are you hiding something from me? Your actions are suspiciously odd, even for you."

Roy sweated a little when Levi narrowed his already slitty eyes. "Nothing, nothing! Not from me! Not at all." He waved his hands around; perhaps it was a bad idea to rouse the dormant serpent.

Like always, Riza found Roy with relative ease. "Mr Mustang, you s–"

"Riza!" The taller raven exclaimed, glad and not-so-glad to see his saviour and maker. "Good to see you again! Come, we must get back to work." He got up and started to walk towards his fiancée, not wanting to be near the hissing reptile.

"Hawkeye, you got any idea why he's acting like that?" Levi gestured to the escaping man who froze up.

"Probably because he doesn't want you to know something?"

…

_Pat_, Roy suddenly felt Levi's hands were too large for his frame.

"Buddy, I believe a talk is in order." Levi had a wicked grin on his face, "Hawkeye, I'll be sure to escort this criminal back to his cell later. Mind if I borrow him for a while?"

In a moment of sadistic revenge, Riza nodded, only requesting he arrives in one piece. From that day onwards, Roy never tried to escape from his lover's chains again because Levi is one mean attorney.

He should just join the police force instead, scare the shit out of suspects for information, Roy could visualise it all. He tried not to focus on the fact that Levi had isolated a chair just for him, the short-but-intimidating male circling around his prey while deciding his plan of attack.

"Anything you would like to spill, before I dig it out?

"There's nothing much, really. Depending on who is concerned…" Roy's manly voice had dropped into one of a terror-stricken small boy's.

"Ohhhh. You had my curiousity earlier on but now you have my attention. From your tone, it seems I would be of utmost concern with regards to the _issue_ you are hiding from me."

_What have I gotten myself into?..._

"Uhm, I only met Petra last week. That's all?" The man under the spotlight said meekly, forefingers twiddling as he began counting down. _3… 2… 1…_

Levi slammed his hand onto the armrest, cornering Roy like the little rat he think isn't. Roy had expected Levi to start bellowing in his face, spit and all flying like missiles, so he was more than a little suspicious when he heard nothing from the enraged man.

"Roy Mustang, you have ten seconds to say everything, leave no details out, otherwise I will not be able guarantee you will walk out of here without an injury." Levi gritted out, head bowed down in an effort to stop himself from punching Roy's lights out.

"Riza and I. At supermarket. Saw Petra and a kid. Said hello and bye bye. Oh, and Riza got her number." The sweating man added the last bit in a fruitful attempt to save his face when Levi raised his fist.

Levi raised his head and Roy couldn't look anywhere but the man's sharp eyes. "How come she has and you don't?"

"Because I ran to the snack aisle?" He hoped it was somewhat helpful.

Levi straightened his back, mumbling under his breath but Roy could still make out words like _oh my fucking god_ and _what the fuck does Hawkeye sees in him_ and _hopeless_.

Roy pouted, "Can I return to my cell now?"

Levi gave his criminal a sadistic smirk, "Oh, no. That won't do at all. I've already promised Hawkeye I would escort you back and I can't break it now, can I?"

Roy whimpered like a kicked puppy.

* * *

Levi tried but Riza refused to give Petra's number to the about-to-be desperate man because it's not in her place to give the god damn number.

"Why did she gave you her number then?" He inquired.

"Because reasons."

Damned, it's hard to fight with Hawkeye, he realised. That woman's poker face stood on the same level as his.

So close yet so far! If only he could just contact her…

"Please Hawkeye, I have… unresolved issues with her." He pleaded, hoping the stubborn woman would understand his predicament.

Roy opened his mouth to say something but Riza elbowed him in the ribs rather hardly before he could do something stupid. "Sorry, I can't. But I can tell you she's here to stay. She has rented a studio apartment not too far from here."

_So that's why she was there_.

"Alright. Thanks anyway, for what you have shared. Have fun disciplining him." He pointed to the man kneeling on the floor, still clutching onto his ribs like a lifeline.

"Hmph."

* * *

Levi has no idea why but he's glad all his meetings today were done at the same café; he could save on gas and have something to eat in between to build energy needed to withstand his clients' stupidity. Taking a much needed toilet break after having drank four cups of beverage, he returned to his corner booth, not anticipating the next meeting with another member of the 'Moron Club'.

Trying his best not to slap his client, Levi exercised the patience he painstakingly developed over the years. He wondered when he would see Petra again. As if someone up there heard his thoughts, in walked Petra with the same kid clutching onto her coat.

Oh, how he wish he could just get up and head towards her but alas, there's an asshole he needs to settle first.

Petra didn't seem to have noticed Levi since she happily walked to a table quite near to the lurking serpent. Good thing Levi could multi-task; one eye and forty-five percent of his mind is focused on his client but the rest is all directed to the woman who has his heart. She had removed their coats and the eye he focused on her almost popped out of its socket when he saw the brat had black hair, black hair like his.

Now the conflicted attorney did his best to stay put at his table. He observed them from the corner of his eye while he discussed business with the naggy old man before him. They were happy, the kid was smiling throughout his meal although he retreated whenever someone approached their table. And Petra, she seemed so content in her current life, unlike him, someone who couldn't find an anchor for his life. He wondered if she still has feelings for him.

Levi meeting was finishing when the honey-haired lady stood up and left the café.

"Feel free to contact me again if you wish to amend your will and I will see to it. _Hopefully, not!_" He said as he shook the balding man's wrinkled hand, grabbing his briefcase and rushing out of the store, and rushing back to pay his bill.

By the time the busy man headed back out, he only a speck of Petra's back. How he could tell, let's just say it is gut instincts. He fastened his steps to catch up to the disappearing woman, no fucking way he would lose her again.

Levi followed her closely, a casual stalker, you could call him, one without any motive at the moment. _What should I ask her when I catch up? Whose child is that? Is she living alone? Speaking of living, where is she staying now?_

Once he was done compiling his questions, he realised they have already arrived at her apartment building. Levi recognised it as one of the smaller but more affordable houses with reasonable security. He actually thought of renting one a few years ago but a pay raise changed his mind rather quickly.

"Petra!" Levi called out but the building door has already closed.

* * *

It's been three days since Levi last saw Petra, which means today marks his third day moping around his office, staring into this computer like a zombie.

"He looks zombified." Eren said quietly to his neighbour, emerald eyes observing his superior in a discreet manner.

"You will look like one too if he catched you slacking off, Jaeger." Annie, the ever uptight and lone beauty, chastised the gossiping male. The ambitious young man slinked back into his cubicle, wondering what could have rendered his superior in such a state of trauma.

_I bet he forgot to flush his toilet this morning_, he snickered, not noticing a certain handsome HR manager rushing into Levi's office with a wicked smile on his chiselled face.

"Oi, Levi, snap out of it!" Erwin snapped his fingers in the face of the dazed attorney who didn't realise someone was in his office.

"Huh, what? Why are you here? Don't you know it's rude to do that?" He scowled, almost blushing at the fact he got caught in such an embarrassing state.

The handsome manager waved Levi's brusque manner off because he's used to it, "That's not what I want to talk to you about. Do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?"

"Only the good news."

"Ok. The good news is Petra is coming back to work."

Levi swore he shot out of his chair but before he could yell like Hanji, Erwin doused him with cold water, "With Mike."

"…. What the actual fuck?" _Why with the sniffer?_

"That's her request when I told her we would re-hire her at the interview yesterday."

"She was here yesterday and you didn't tell me…" The air in Levi's office suddenly became still and cold, and if you were sensitive, goosebumps would be all over your body.

"You were out. Anyway, Nanaba will be assigned to you in the meantime, do not piss her off no matter what, please. I swear, this company's legal assistants are vicious." He shuddered mentally at the memory of a pissed off Riza and a pissed off Moblit, not forgetting Nanaba and Petra.

Levi thought hard. It's good that Petra will be working close by, even if she was his assistant anymore. Nanaba is capable, that's for sure. But Petra with Mike…

_Hmmmm_.

"…Fine, I'll deal with this. Did she say why she wanted that post?"

"Not explicitly. And before you ask me what it is, confidentiality reasons."

Levi made a disgruntled sound, obviously unhappy at that but if he is able to see Petra on a regular basis, he'll live.

* * *

A/N 1: Levi, why you so slow?! _*le sighs_


End file.
